


心生来被分成两半

by Xylophone323



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 16世纪AU, M/M, 先婚后爱, 商政联姻, 皇室AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: 有什么会是永恒的？
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc(hint)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiffamalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffamalfoy/gifts).



有什么会是永恒的？

一朵盛放在库肯霍夫的郁金香，一条绶带下闪耀的勋章，一首传唱在小镇中的民谣，几支写断了墨水的羽毛笔，歌剧院厅落下的暗红幕布，摩诺伊科冬季的大雪，战争中烽火与消逝……

葬礼的丧钟敲响了，人潮熙攘，一大片漆黑色的墨影如鸦般掠过，他们来了又走。亲王伸出爬满皱纹的手，指间捻着萎靡的悼花，灰黄的瓣碎落一地。明媚的阳光覆上他的白翳，两只浑浊的玻璃球缓缓转动，视线随着佩剑一同放到少年的肩上。

现在想来，那是伯国奏响灭亡的第一乐章，是它的子民对离别麻木的又一天。

临行前的一天，菲卡拉阴雨连绵，父亲的书房紧闭，听不出半点响动。而姐姐的嚎啕，把修道院前还未张罗的集市也吵醒了，越来越多的人在府邸前驻足行礼。唯一前来送行的母亲眼中噙着些泪，不得不把满腹挽留的话放下。他们与他拥抱，道别，向他点头说没有下次的再见，多么讽刺。

Daniel只身出发前往异国他乡，去赴一桩荒唐的婚约，成为被囚禁的雀。他一路走走停停，日落月升的景象交替。跋涉于成群的郊狼和荒芜的林野也不比未知更加望而生畏，道听途说的年轻伯爵——他的婚约对象，性格乖戾、暴躁无常。夸张无稽的故事真假掺半：吊桥上向敌人落下的是锋利的铡，无人生还的地牢埋在寝殿之下，他因为厌恶，把一只无辜的蝴蝶推落悬崖。但人们仍然畏惧、敬重，且深信不疑。

等到路的尽头终于放晴的那一天，霜雾消散后的哨塔显露出来。Daniel已站在守卫森严的境线上，在他拿出公文之前，卫兵们粗暴的盘问先劈头盖脸地围了上来。数把剑柄威胁般抵着他的腰间，雕花的纹路与他收到的婚书火漆如出一辙。

伯爵果真如他所听闻的那样，是一位令人发指的独裁者么？

Daniel被自己未婚夫的亲兵押送进谒见厅，富丽堂皇的内饰与街边徘徊的乞讨者相衬，水晶吊灯折射出琉璃般的光芒，也无法为死寂的宫殿增添一丝生气。身后几双强有力的胳膊架着他低头下跪，膝盖在橘红色的毯上画出了一道扭曲的痕迹。有人从他的行囊中抽出了牛皮纸信封，呈递到了看不见的前方。

“放开他。”

拖着长音的命令敲在四壁，周身的威胁霎时全部松卸。Daniel踉跄了几步，抬头时，视野里闯进一片孤独。隽刻着狮王的旗帜悬在头顶，像是随时会降下的利剑，让人胸口一阵发堵。坐在主位上的少年鬓角还有尚未脱去的稚气，厚重的长袍快要把他压垮。权杖和皇冠织成一副绕着荆棘的铁笼，网住了那对清澈的眼睛里残有的自由，Danie猜测里面曾装着天空，而如今却结上了一层薄冰。

“这就是你们国家对待婚约者的方式吗？”不屈的指责来自西西里人，侍女们惊慌失色，又不得不把讶异咽回裙裾里，变成打颤的双腿。他昂首挺胸，满不在乎地走到台阶下，与他的未婚夫咫尺之遥，颈后划过的不知是晨曦留下的露水，还是不甘示弱的冷汗。

“这是笔交易，我不必爱你。”刻薄的字句竟比他凛然的眼神更寒冷，“但只要你在Verstappen家族的一天，我会向你承诺我的尊敬，履行联姻的职责。”

再无其他。

声势浩大的典礼将花与歌从伯爵府铺到了城门的另一头，年迈的长者亦或是娇羞的少女打开门窗探头，都想要一睹这位亚平宁的名贵之子。主教轻点公祷书封页上的十字架，吟起祝福的圣歌，Daniel听见自己的名字与少年读不完的头衔牵在一块，沉甸甸的责任和诺言被绞进誓词里。

“直至死亡将我们分离。”

码头泊着几艘三桅帆船，水手们将狮王旌旗冉冉升起，驾着熔金的波光吹响角笛，让整片欧陆也为之颤摇。Daniel想起家乡密西拿同样邻水，第勒尼安海彼岸的浪涛翻涌过西班牙人的商舰队，俄里翁喷泉旁抱着竖琴唱起牧歌的诗人，蜂蜜摊边的瓶瓶罐罐里仿若装着琥珀色的宝石。而如今这些已成了辛格尔河畔上一缕咸腥的风，化为无法吹散的怀缅。

回过神的时候，Max强硬地拽着他的腕举起，震耳欲聋的欢呼穿插在礼乐间。Daniel第一次见到他的笑容，把不得不背负的谎言藏进了嘴角酸涩的弧度里，唯有站在身侧才能窥见一二。谣传不攻自破，人们爱戴心系黎民的伯爵，倾其所有地去推迟这场早已能预见的覆灭。

指尖发烫，Daniel从他的丈夫手中接过坠着露珠的白百合，遵从习俗将它种入花坛，爱奥尼柱台的顶端嵌着一圈石像玫瑰，世世代代立在庭园中，他走神地想道如若花谢了又意味着什么。

仪式到此结束了，宾客纷纷回到点满烛台的宴厅里，在酒香气四溢中碰杯，又在奢华的曲调下起舞。Max站在他的身边应酬斡旋，轻蔑的眼神掩在觥筹交错间，看来至少在这桩联姻前，孤立无援的日子使他四处碰壁，吃够了苦头。

只有一位卡斯蒂利亚的骑士姗姗来迟，踏着维奥尔琴与长笛的低吟，毫不顾忌地穿过舞会上前来给了他们两人过于热情的拥抱。他的长剑还别在腰上铿锵作响，引起四周注目，但没有人出来阻拦。

“Max，真为你高兴！那张不起眼的请柬差点被我丢在马德里，你可太会挑时候了啊？王宫里都乱成什么样了。”他仰头饮尽大半白葡萄酒，弹了下瓷蓝色的杯口，脸上露出陶醉的神色。“果然还是你这里好东西多。”

Max清了清嗓，眉梢却被对方坦然的真诚打动，强硬的表情也逐渐变得缓和：“Carlos，这是Daniel，来自西西里的Ricciardo家族。”

Carlos连忙点头，着急吞下最后一口酒，含糊不清地说起了意大利语：“Ricciardo，那不勒斯的金库？西西里人简直把你们当神，怎么跑来穷乡僻壤和这个小鬼……”

讶于Carlos的心直口快，明明年纪相仿，眼前自由不羁的灵魂和Max形成了水火般难以交融的颜色。Daniel不知道如何回答这个问题，要从鱼龙混杂的执政团内讧说起，还是那些贵族攥着他们腐朽的百年根基，想方设法地铲除异己？他的家族太需要一个不可撼动的名衔扼断贪婪的爪牙，而远驻北海低地的Verstappen年少主人，欣然以他被沉入漩涡的姓氏来换取雄厚财力。

“Max很英俊，不是吗？” 亲昵的称呼不自觉从唇齿中溜出，反倒是Daniel用尚且生疏的语言回答。他把收紧的拳放到身后，看见Max对他的轻率皱眉。Carlos险些呛住，随后落拓大笑起来，炽热的善意如璞玉一般纯粹，在捉摸不透的暗涌中变得格外珍贵。

“Carlos Sainz.”他俯身鞠躬，优雅与浮夸尽显，“只要价钱合理，我与我的佣兵团愿意为你效劳。哪怕你想推翻他自己当……Max！”

倒转的玻璃杯里洒出红酒，滴滴答答地溅在Carlos发白的皮靴和棋盘格地板上，漏进大理石砖细密的交错之间。始作俑者发出惊叹，假意负疚：“抱歉，我大概是累了。”

那是Daniel记忆中Max为数不多的孩子气，在那之前，他以为Max青涩的不谙世事早就被碾进孑然身影里。Daniel所见到的他似乎从未停歇：晨昏的靶场中训练而流下的汗水，日复一日的议会为相似的琐事争执，破败的济贫院里驱赶窃贼时无声的叹息。Max对自己是否太过严苛？

但这份越界的在意应该与Daniel无关，他提醒自己。

褪去华服的Max身着单薄的棉麻衬衣，隐隐透出瘦削的肩廓和青紫色的疤痕。他在额前和胸口画下圣号，从跪凳上站起来，结束了晚祷，已是Daniel数百次目睹如此光景。如Max所允诺的，两年来他从不蓄意在众人面前排斥Daniel，却固执地拒绝在卧室中与他交谈。胡桃木的四柱床足能睡下第三个人，Max谨慎地贴着床沿，只顾自己放下帘幔，把填绒的羽被垒成一座扎满了木刺的矛墙，背对Daniel躺下。

但到了万籁俱静的深夜，他往往噩梦缠身，低声呓语，魇出一身冷汗。不必过问，Daniel也隐约知晓梦境中所迎来相同的结局——时而是烧裂法兰克一分为三的政变，又或是洛林染红莱茵河下巡的屠杀，是更朝迭代的橙金色国度里，Max无助地缠着枷锁，撑起一片还未迟暮的假象。他被希冀了太多期望，谵妄的幻想堆积成无端猜忌，遭到蠢蠢欲动的党派现出獠牙围剿。

没有入睡的Daniel触碰到冰凉躁动的手指，在犹豫不决中扣上来，脆弱得像一把流血的剑。

“究竟要怎么做，难道要向我的人民挥起枪刃吗？”

大抵这一句，也不过是Max的自言自语。

质疑的动乱愈演愈烈，谰言以比武器更有效的方式摧毁扫荡，外来者借着同盟解体煽动起名正言顺的憎恨。暴政的罪行如数列举，债台高筑、亵渎神旨、游淫享乐……子虚乌有的状告编成一支谩骂的行歌，久而久之就成了讨伐的绞刑架。

Daniel写下无数信件送往旧交，他不忍见到Max终日辗转奔波，却又徒劳而返。回信而来的寥寥无几，法兰西的将军一心淡泊隐野、普法尔茨的领主尽失往日辉煌自顾不暇、俄国的皇侄深陷利沃尼亚之争不可开交，全因信件上昂贵的请求而石沉大海。到了绝望之际，只有一封意料之外的援助，Daniel在清晨决绝地撕碎，又在黄昏无奈地拼凑，提笔应允他必定会后悔的条件。

“我真希望有一支箭射中你的心脏，Verstappen!”恶意打在坚实的大门上，有人高声张扬，“但我想那只会让箭簇弹在铁石上，因你对信赖你的人毫无怜悯！”

“打开门。”Daniel命令，“不要让任何人进来。”

几张居心叵测的嗤笑匿在兜帽下，他行过哗然的人群，踩着一束滚烫的晚霞，站在城墙上呐喊：“我恳请各位停止空穴来风的指控。伯爵从未陷入困境，我在此立誓，所有债务都有偿还的保证。”

忿怒者仍唾骂连篇，拾起菜梗与烂泥投向垂下的狮旗。执迷的恐慌挥之不去，轻描淡写下的假意慷慨填不满人心惶惶的沟壑。

Daniel已经无路退让，他握紧发颤的手，然后宣告：“从今天起，运河的水利修缮重启，任何参与的人减免税收直到竣工。”

除了莺啼鸟转，沸腾的广场倏忽噤声，交头接耳后又留下肮脏的狼藉四散。拱门下只剩一副疲惫的身躯伫立，与Daniel四目相对，他想起这双年轻的眸中衍满威胁的霜冰和肃穆的沉静，却只有最平常的笑与泪不曾出现。他们并肩漫步在堤岸，Daniel率先开口，诚恳地道歉：“原谅我擅自决定，前不久向远戚借到一笔钱，足以填上修缮所需要的支出。”

“什么？”

“以我自己的名义，不用担心，等到新的航线和商站带来收益再还上也来得及。”

Max的初衷并非想问责，未宣于口的恼火是因为Daniel莫名独揽他本不应承担的义务。他自幼被教导世上没有无偿的好意，如果有人给予你什么，也会渴望天秤另一边上称着等同的砝码。而Daniel出身于精明的商人世家，是否已经想好了签署的条约。或者是他其实天性慈悲，对眼前疾苦难免恻隐。

但Max心里还有一个答案，理应不该对它满怀期望。初见时的挑衅在此刻灼伤他的舌，惭愧和不甘扭成陌生的感情。

倘若Max的心脏真的是铁石制成的，怎么会突然疼痛不已呢？

入冬之后，Daniel收到了借贷的钱款，勉强维持住了求之不得的平静。他为了先前在信中答应的事动身前往摩纳哥，定居两年来，他第一次独自远旅，平白生出几分不舍来。

“你……”Max听他轻哼着不成调的曲，思绪一度被打断，“记得在春前回来。”

Daniel从书案抬头，担忧沉进眼底：“怎么了？”

“男爵邀请我去库肯霍夫，在郁金香的季节，你不想一起吗？”

“当然！”Daniel兴奋地来回踱了几步，最后有些拘谨地上前抱了一下Max，两人鲜有这样的亲密，各自在这个拥抱中心事重重。Max看着Daniel心满意足的笑容，一时有些晃神，暗自希望能停留得再久一些。

他注意到Daniel近日变得不太一样，打理花园时隔着篱笆与仆从高歌嬉笑，偶然瞥见在议会笔记胡乱描下的拉丁文字，悄悄混进赛马场假扮蒙面的骑手。就连他不服帖的乱发也耀眼的可爱起来。

又或许是他从未以这样的眼神看待Daniel。

“Daniel!”

蒙特卡洛的主人古怪得像谜一样，作为格里马尔迪的旁系逃过了繁琐的政务，搭起随心所欲的城堡，横竖也没有人会教训他。他的门前用璀璨的金雕铸飞鸟成群，却用粗糙的银涂绘红白神鹰。年少时在鲁昂的港口与法兰西人一见倾心，不管不顾地出逃欣维尔躲避与其他家族的联姻，所作所为偏与世人背道而驰。

Charles从马上跳下来，调笑般亲吻Daniel的手背行礼：“你现在也是伯爵夫人啦！”这句话让Daniel的耳尖泛红，他差点忘记对方顽劣的本性，又不能与他较真。

Daniel无可奈何地问道：“你让我赶来这里，就是为了当面笑话我？”

“怎么会？虽然你不邀请我去你的婚宴，但我就没有你这么小气。留到春天吧，见证摩纳哥为我欢庆！”Charles欣喜的语气溢于言表，这样倒像他，千金一掷只为了让Daniel抽身来摩纳哥参加他的婚礼。

春天这个词像纺针扎了一下Daniel同意的念头，他莞尔，心中到底放不下阿姆斯特丹的山与川，怀念起水坝旁的咕咚咕咚汲水的辘轳，刺槐树下编织着桂冠和藤蔓的花摊，最后记起那个不想违背的约定。

Charles为他牵来赤鬃金鞍的马驹，神气地掀蹄嘶鸣了一声。“或者想要留多久都可以，你也给那个伯爵留下不菲的财产了。在我看来，你已经不欠他什么了，不可能总把时间浪费在他身上吧？”

一切美好戛然而止。

阔别故友太久，Daniel先是错愕地愣神，而后才想起过去在西西里许下赤忱的雄心。他也曾拥有敬仰他的追随者，沿着欧罗巴的版图划下遥不可及的征途。他也曾指着破晓的灯火，矢言要让后世的叙事诗里，将自己的名字铺满峥嵘岁月的章节，为他贤明与否议论不休。

回忆悉数被遗忘在跨越北佛兰德斯界碑的那一夜。

骚动跟在Daniel后几天接踵而至，慌忙中闯入的侍从来不及叩门，索性莽撞地跑到Charles耳边低语了几句。Charles的神情从不悦到好奇，他眨了眨眼，栗棕色的瞳仁中露出克制不住的疑惑：“你说Verstappen伯爵在门外？”

刀叉摔在桌上发出一声脆响，Daniel的椅子摇摆了两下，他心无旁骛，奔着穿过长廊。如非十万火急，怎么致使对方千里迢迢赶来？守卫不知所措地替他卸去门上的铁锁，寒风夹着喧嚣立刻跌了进来，眼前一袭乌黑的斗篷拂飞，像是矗立在辽原的孤山。Max转过身，肩上的灰狼皮缀满了雰雰细雪。

“出了什么事？”Daniel伸手想要替他掸去雨雪，却被拉进一个温暖的怀抱里，颤抖的喘息埋进颈间，几乎要把自己揉碎。

“我害怕了。”Max抬起头，他鼻头通红，碧蓝的眼里化作一汪小心翼翼的泉水。“我过去总是害怕无法成为一个尽职的君主。但自你离开后，我开始担忧如果你不再回来该怎么办，一想到这件事就使我恐惧缠身。如果你根本不需要我，而我每天醒来时再也看不见你……”

无处安放的悸动猛烈地冲撞，Max的傲慢和不以为然被前厅的炉火烤得支离破碎。害怕是强者的软肋，每个人都这么告诉他，摒弃了弱点与情爱才能够所向披靡。可从来没有人说过，爱不能在书本与字籍中找到，原来是月下一丛抓不住的银辉和致命毒药中的丝丝蜜甜，分明唾手可得，也无能为力。

“我不知道哪一个更令我夜不能寐，是我终有一日失去你，还是我从未得到过你。”漫长的沉寂中，Max收紧手臂，最好回答来得再晚一些。

“你多虑了。”Daniel眯起眼睛，贴近他的脸颊“就算你讨厌至极，难道我就不回去看郁金香了吗？”

告白的吻浅尝辄止，却似脊骨间燃起一簇火，似倦鸟浸溺于大海，似每一个已黯然死去的曾经，又重获新生。压抑的情愫开始疯长，连Max自己也不明白它们由何而来，他的思念从此有了姓名和盈着笑意的眼角，仿佛窝进出征的盔甲里就不会再受伤。

他们还是在婚礼前返回共和国，Charles一连写了三封信来抱怨Daniel的不守信，百般为难地在信末附上几句潦草的问候，又懊恼反悔般匆匆用半干的墨水结尾。

Max趴在桌边看Daniel用意大利语写下洋洋洒洒的祝福回信，漂亮的笔迹跃然纸上。他读不懂其中大多文字，但还是在Daniel落款署名“挚爱的好友”时嗤了一声。

在严寒结束前，噩耗不曾停歇。那场动荡诸国推翻旧教典的火一路燎往西西里，传来北境的急讯一次比一次更简短，最后一位狼狈的信使留下Ricciardo一族已经退到马耳他的消息。

“告诉我该怎么帮你，Daniel，我们之间不再有秘密。”Max想要抚平他焦愁紧蹙的眉，任何词句却都显得苍白无力，总有什么将要不复从前。

Daniel默不作声，捏紧了手中一叠触目惊心的信。他自以为努力地挣扎向上攀爬无穷尽的旋梯是为了崇高的善举，却径直堕向不见光的暗狱里，离深渊更近一步，更近成千上万步。

残忍的匪徒不懂得宽恕，他们戕害手无寸铁的平民，大肆抢掠目所能及的财物。独断地以神之名审判异教徒，割下他们清白的头颅，剜去干涸的双眼，用鲜血灌溉土地并将其称之为恩典。

“要是你开口……我会和你一起离开。”Max言语中执拗地坚持，心却在哀求。他固然不肯放弃尼德兰赐予的荣光，纵然今时今日依旧在海牙的残垣里熠熠生辉。与往常不同的是，他见到千疮百孔的余晖下，倒映出了两个人的影子。如果是Daniel，只因是Daniel，Max就有了足够的理由。

但他知道Daniel会拒绝。

“我全心全意爱你，Max，可这不是你。”

Max从没想过这就是他们的告别。Daniel借着夜色仓惶离开，他闭着眼，怀里的温度毅然消失，再没有说一个字。踌躇的吻落在Max的额上，卷着狂风暴雨般的痛苦，又悄无声息地泯灭。一道无法愈合的创伤凿进美梦中的以后，他唯有愤恨春天来得太迟。

渡鸦栖在窗棂边扯着嗓子沙声哑哑，像是嘲笑他提不起勇气醒来，或者他根本不愿。

Daniel约好与Carlos在城郊会晤。

“皇室四处征兵加入舰队，我不能脱身。Nico的麾下同样精锐，他会帮你。”Carlos少有的严肃，他晃了晃手中的方提灯，把引荐的光推向身后，“你真的决定好了？”

他点头，这次遗落了一颗颠沛流离的心。

普鲁士的佣兵团长领路在前，黄黑相间的披风上嵌着坚不可摧的金刚石形状，朝着Daniel的祖国行进。路的两端分不出高下，故乡与爱人又有哪个可以真正割舍？Daniel兀然想起波利齐亚诺编著的神话剧，俄耳甫斯的只为一眼贪恋失去了所有，因此他用腿轻搭马腹，决定不再回头。

那支他亲手种下的百合，还会在来年绽放吗？

毕竟没有什么是永恒的。

END


	2. 断章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 被删掉的554英西海战

英格兰的年轻骑士身披蔚蓝色的破旧风衣，腰间佩着刺剑，背上却别着一把弓。他晃晃悠悠地驾着一匹毛驴，活像一个游走于林间市野的赏金猎人。

他身材瘦弱、缺乏经验、幼稚天真，Carlos可以列出数不完的缺点为什么雇主不应把他招致旗下。但他什么也没有说，因为他也知道对方羞赧的笑容下，藏着精湛过人的剑术——他在新兵们生死拼杀的战斗中，活到了最后。

这是Carlos第一次见到Lando，在日后他们所有故事里，始终令人留恋难忘的序章。

那时Carlos匆忙从法兰西迁到英格兰不久，他的军队还未曾踏足海峡对岸令人闻风丧胆，把明天想得那么大那么远。他躺在无垠的梦里，用哨吹起了一支烂熟于胸的歌，将所有生了翼的期望都装进去。

营帐的另一边也传来了同样的曲调，Carlos没有睁开眼，他跟着节奏点头轻声地和，在结尾处得意地笑了起来。他好奇地探头去看，见到对方也伸了一个脑袋出来，两人背对着一顶帐篷，就这样认识了对方。

“Lando Norris, 很荣幸认识你，但你不必介绍，我总是能听到你的故事！”

“那一定是他们添油加醋的。”

他们开怀大笑，英格兰男孩的脸都红了。清风簌簌地拂过枯木，Carlos瞥过地上的污水与淤泥，眼角里冷不丁地开出了一朵花。

宿命推着Carlos远渡重洋，再赐予了他一艇盖伦帆船。他本来出身海军步兵，在雇佣兵团中摸打滚爬几年，最后又回到了这片汪洋中。他握着舵把，如同挥剑般娴熟，整片公海上唯有他是亲自冲锋陷阵的船长。

Lando倒是怎么也打不好水手结，但他并不后悔登上迈凯伦号。后来他日夜点着灯度过无数不眠的夜，酸涩的烟把他的眼睛熏得生疼。他把一本被翻到翘边的航海册被压在了储物箱的底层，从此便可以在甲板上探出风向，籍着星光分辨归途。

Carlos躺在他的木板床上扬言要把毕生所学都教给他，结果却和他嬉笑着把所有杯碗都打翻。他们累倒在桌下，Carlos拽着Lando的手腕，木板之间还能听到老鼠的声音，他惊叫着想要挣脱却掉进了一个怀抱里。

“总有一天，我会带你去马德里。”

这到底是属于谁的承诺？

Carlos记得所有与Lando并肩的日子，他们在同一个屋檐下分享黑麦面包，在上将面前为对方的偷懒互相圆谎。彼时的无敌舰队剑指之处莫非王土，乘风破浪地斩开日不落的前百年。年轻的船长无畏怒涛汹涌，在炮火中恣意亲吻他的大副。

只是他们各自有为所战的土地，Lando的下着连绵不停的雨，而Carlos的种出草莓与橄榄，再牢不可破的搭档也不得不就此分道扬镳。

那一湾浅浅的海峡，他们曾来回淌过千万次，最后成了化不开的冰蚀湖。远征队开膛剖腹地从卡塔赫纳刺入圣奥古斯丁，歼沉的舰已经数不过来，张满的帆烧进沉寂的海里，几乎要把Lando不再流泪的双眼点着了。

Lando接下女王的奖章，手指划过的地方用拉丁文刻着“ _耶和华吹来一阵风，把他们都刮散了_ ”。他想起Carlos把得到的第一枚勋章别在了自己的胸前，向所有船员呼喝这份荣誉属于彼此。

他们剑指碧空，鸣响了礼炮，紧紧相拥。

自此赤阳眷顾大不列颠的人民，把阴影留在了伊比利亚，Lando也没有去过马德里。

END


	3. 光从其余焰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 还是554的片段

迈凯伦号升起帆，旌旗在月盈夜下泛着丝丝幽光，Lando下令深宵驶离毕尔巴鄂，从比斯开湾绕途前往凯尔特海。

他成了迈凯伦号的新船长。

Lando的怀中揣着一块表，齿轮早就卡住不会再走了，指腹摩挲过刻着风信子花饰，边角已经被海风吹起了锈。咔嗒的细微响动惊扰了这片静谧，Lando看向表盖上的小像，男人的笑容凝固在指针颤动的时间上，成了再也追不回的往日。

临别时，他们吵得火热。Lando上蹿下跳地砸碎了所有酒瓶，他跨上木桶，拔出腰间的剑逼向Carlos的脖颈，寒意凛然。这样热闹的争执令舱底睡得最沉的火炮手也匆匆赶来，Carlos却挥手示意他们退开。

“叛徒，彻头彻尾的叛徒！”Lando大喊，沉默把每个字扔进深海。

可是究其根本，Carlos谁也没有背叛，船员们为他大张旗鼓地开了欢送会，觥筹交错。连马德里的大街小巷，也画满了Carlos身披红甲的英姿。他要去往其他地方，所有人都会祝福的地方。

再也见不到Lando的地方。

“触礁了，船长！”

舵手惊慌的嘶喊锥破这副僵持不下的情景，Lando一时脚下不稳，来不及收剑就摔了出去。Carlos眼疾手快地接住了摇摇欲坠的身体，与他一道重重地跌在甲板上。他躺在地上举起手，比了个手势：“左满舵！”

Lando头晕眼花地撑起半身，他拽紧了Carlos的领口：“你……”

温热黏腻的血液流进了Lando的掌心里，他看见Carlos的颈间上划开了一道明晃晃的伤口，鼻腔里咸腥的气味比汹涌的海更令人恐惧。他讨厌Carlos固执，埋怨Carlos狠心，却从未想过伤害他。

“我不是有意……”Lando不知所措起来，他跌跌撞撞地去找医药箱，四周都被猩红的颜色涂满了。Carlos皱了皱眉头，他说不出什么话来，只能看着Lando替他手忙脚乱地处理伤口，急得眼眶蓄满了泪。

“Lando，看着我。”Carlos双手抚上Lando的脸颊，声音沙哑，“我爱你，毋庸置疑，只是原谅我不再能承诺其他。”

我也爱你，Lando的牙间咯咯作响，却怎么也答不出这句话。

“现在她属于你了。”Carlos不等他回答，摘下船长帽盖在了Lando的头顶，他不再像是初见时稚气未脱的男孩了。Lando低下头，怀里掉出了什么东西骨碌碌地滚到了桅杆边，细密的玻璃渣滓敲落一地。

Carlos偏头去看，是他曾经送给Lando的怀表。

END


End file.
